The untold tales of Murtagh
by AutumnFur
Summary: Ever wonder about what goes on in murtagh's life as he grows up? What about what happens in Eldest? Well this is all about what happens to him. Note: I am still adding chapters so any ideas or comments would be great, and its not quite done yet eitherand
1. Chapter 1

"It's a boy!" exclaimed the housekeeper. "A very fine boy he looks like…would you like to hold him my lady?"

"Yes, I would very much like to hold him." as eager Selena reaches for her new son.

"My lady" the housekeeper began, "why is the father not here? Does he not care for his new child?"

"I don't know where Morzan is," started Selena. "but if I know him, he will be here soon."

Selena began to nurse her new child. Even though she knew that he would come, she still wondered where he was.

"I am going to wait until he comes to name the child." said Selena all of a sudden. "I want him to be honored with a name that his father chooses."

"As you wish my lady," said the housekeeper very softly.

All of a sudden, they great doors opened, and the empty space between the doors was filled with a tall rugged man, that had not eaten food, or tasted water in many days.

"Morzan!" exclaimed Selena. "You are here!" At once, she tried to get up to see him, but she remembered that she was holding his son; she would fear that she would drop him. She was also still weak from the birth, so she restrained herself.

"Selena" Morzan slowly breathed as he entered the room where his wife lay. "I am sorry that I was not here…I was delayed; but the story can wait. I am here to see you and the child." Then he ran from the doorway to the bed, and kissed his wife.

"Let me see the child," said Morzan, "but first, get me a chair and a loaf of bread with a tall mug of water"

Imminently, the housekeeper left there presence. Morzan bent down again to kiss his wife.

"I have been needing that kiss for a very long time. The weather has been most cruel to me, and my enemies have been after me."

"My dear, why are you always gone, to come back like this, with nothing gained?" asked Selena, full of curiosity.

"Because my dear, I have pledged my allegiance to forces that I wish not to talk about to you, but I promise you my dear, I am fighting to keep you, and our child safe and away from harm." said Morzan with great compassion. "Now, speaking of our child, have you decided a name?"

"No, I have not" breathed Selena, weak with exhaustion. "I have been waiting for you"

"I thank you, Selena." exclaimed Morzan. "That honors me greatly. I was thinking of some names on my way back…but I just couldn't decide; but I have finally concluded with Murtagh."


	2. Chapter 2

All of a sudden, Morzan winced.

"I must go my dear." Morzan said very fast.

"Why?" exclaimed Selena, "you've only just arrived!"

"I know, I know, but I must." Morzan said roughly.

Then without another word, he was gone.

"Get out of my way you stupid guards!" Morzan said very severely as stormed through all of the guards. "Where is my horse? Where is that stupid animal!"

"Right here, my lord," said one of the servants in a hushed tone.

Without another word, Morzan leapt onto his horse and vanished into the horizon.

Morzan headed west, for Dras-Leona, where King Galbatorix was currently staying.

Morzan camped out that night before he entered the city. While the sun was still up, Morzan built him a fire.

Once there was cover of darkness, he looked at his hand; on it was the imprint of an "M", it began to sting, and Morzan could feel its power. It was the mark that Galbatorix had laid on him when he first did something for him. Now he was seduced by Galbatorix, always needing to do his will. The scar only showed when Galbatorix wanted him; when it did show, Galbatorix was either angry, or needed another assassin mission out of Morzan; but Morzan did not know what it was that he wanted of him. So he sat, in the darkness.

Morzan had been completely seduced my Galbatorix. His only desire was to please his master. He did not care of the others in the world. He did not even care of Selena, who even though he did not love her, she loved him. Morzan had forgotten how to love; but he knew how to use and destroy someone. Deep down in Morzan's heart, he knew that at one point, he did love Selena. His only wish was to protect her from Galbatorix, but he was seduced, and forced to live a lie. He, in a sense, was protecting her. She could be suffering under his rule, or be saved because she was bound to him; but he no longer cared to love her. His child too, he did not care to love him. To Morzan, Murtagh was just a little puppet.


	3. Chapter 3

As Morzan was drifting to sleep, he heard the snap of a twig. He drew his sword, but stayed low to the ground.

"Get up you whelp," said a harsh voice.

"M-master. I was not expecting you." said Morzan in a worried tone.

"You fool! You know that I can show up anywhere I want. Besides, expect the unexpected." said the voice.

"Yes my master, King Galbatorix. How could I have been so foolish?" said Morzan, anger in his eyes.

"You have had a son." said Galbatorix.

"Yes your highness, I have; but he is nothing more to me than a pile of dirt." Morzan stated his words full of hate.

"He is to stay in that castle, your home; in the very room he was born. I do not want to draw attention to him. As for you, Morzan, keep your pride tucked. If I hear anymore of Selena, or any other woman bearing children, children that carry your blood, I will dispose of you. Morzan; do you know what would happen if I did dispose of you?" added Galbatorix with a snicker.

"You will send me to the farthest corner of the earth, and leave me there?" said Morzan in a hushed tone.

"No," said Galbatorix harshly, "you will not get away _that_ easy. I shall take you down, far down into the cellar of my castle. I shall take your mark away, so that you no longer hate you wife and children. Then I will show you them, and….I may just kill them in front of you, so that you can feel the pain, the pain of loss, and that, my friend, will be your punishment. With seeing that, you then will die, by the force of a sword. When you then die, you shall be plunged into the depths of the ocean, forever seeing you wife and children, suffering." finished Galbatorix with a cold laugh. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes master; Selena shall bear no other children." said Morzan in a worried voice.

"How was your mission?" said Galbatorix changing the subject. "Did you find the one that claims to be Evandar's wife?"

"No master; the Elves are too well hidden." said Morzan gruffly.

"Morzan, I want you to return back to your home. I want you to make sure that they boy is not seen. I will be the boy's godfather, by force. You see Morzan. Someday, I am just going to send you on a suicide mission, and there will be no questions asked." said Galbatorix coldly. "Now go, and do as I have said."

With not one other word mentioned, Morzan rode home in the dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"You there, take my horse. Make sure you water it and feed it properly," said Morzan with a gruff voice.

"Yes sir." said the worried housekeeper.

Morzan stormed into the castle as he was greeted by all who worked it. Morzan did nothing more than push them aside. He was not happy with what Galbatorix had said, but it was in his blood to obey Galbatorix.

"Morzan, oh Morzan, there you are," cried worried Selena as she saw her husband the first time since he had left. "I was so worried; worried about what had gotten into you, worried about were you were going..."

"Selena," started Morzan, "I am here now, so don't fret. I have decided that I want no one to hear of the boy. Only a few maids can take care of him and his room is to be the room that he was born in."

"But why?" asked Selena with curiosity. "I was planning on introducing him to the entire city"

"No!" shouted Morzan.

Terrified, Selena stepped back. "Who are you? What have you done with Morzan?"

Filled with outrage, Morzan struck her on the cheek. Then he took her into a bedroom, and locked the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Three Years Later

"Daddy! Guess what happened!" shouted Murtagh as he ran down the corridor into his father's bedroom.

"What?" said Morzan in a grumpy tone.

"I touched the horses today!" squealed little Murtagh with delight.

"Wonderful," Morzan muttered under his breath.

Selena had suddenly disappeared one day, and so far, she had no come back.

"Why don't you go somewhere else, little whelp?" said Morzan, his voice full of hate.

"Fine," said Murtagh, his voice full of disappointment.

As Murtagh turned to leave, he heard his father unsheathe his sword. He began to quicken his pace; he felt a piercing pain run through his back. His father had thrown his sword into his back.

"Take this whelp away from my site." said Morzan to the housemaid.

"Yes sir." said the housemaid as she swooped up the child, and carried him into the nursery, where he would spend many years learning everything that he would ever need to know, and his identity would be unknown to the rest of the world.


	6. Chapter 6

1 year later 

"My lord! Your wife has arrived! She has returned!" shouted the excited housekeepers to Morzan as he walked through the hallway.

"Where is she!" yelled Morzan.

"Outside…" said one of the housekeepers, his voice now quiet.

Morzan sprinted outside. For one year, she had abandoned him, leaving him with his god-forsaken son.

Morzan ran up to her. Imminently, Selena cowered. She knew what was going to happen, he was going to beat her; just like every other night that she had lived with him since she had given birth to Murtagh.

"In the keep, now," said Morzan with a very harsh tone. Selena could tell that she was in for it.

As Morzan led her into his study, she began to panic.

"So," Morzan began, "where have you been for one year?"

"I-I visited my brother." said Selena very quickly.

"And what, might I ask, prompted you to do this?" Morzan said with a harsh tone.

Selena had no answer that she wanted to share with him, because if he knew the real reason, she, and someone else would be in deep trouble.

"Well," Morzan said softly, "you have left me with our god-forsaken son for one year, he has just turned 4. I am sick of him Selena. So guess what, you, and Murtagh, will always stay together. You will not leave this keep." finished Morzan as he walked out of the study.

Selena ran out of the room, and into the room where Murtagh was. Currently, he was not there, for he was training, but she sat down, and began to cry.

Selena had gone to Carvahall, to see her brother and sister-in-law. The only reason why she left is because she found out that she was carrying another of Morzan's children. If he ever knew that she has another, than he would kill her and the child.

She had named the boy, Eragon. He was to stay with his uncle, and grow and prosper there. He was not to know of Selena, or Morzan, but Selena entrusted all of her information with the storyteller there, Brom. After she had Eragon, she left Carvahall.

"Who are you?" said a little voice at the doorway. "Are you one of my new nannies?"

"No, I am your mother, Murtagh." said Selena very plainly.

"Mommy? Is that really you?" asked Murtagh.

"Yes, it is really me." said Selena, some of her spirits rising.

"Mommy! I have waited for this day! Daddy beats me, and I have always waited for you to come. Every night, when all of the nannies are gone, I go over to the window, and I pray, that wherever you are, that you think of me." finished Murtagh.

"Well, I am here and here to stay." said Selena.

Deep inside, she wanted to tell Murtagh about Eragon, but she could not, information could fall into the wrong hands. She could not take that risk.

So she laid down with her son, and she slowly drifted to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Morzan!" yelled an angry voice.

Morzan jolted upright out of the bed, only to see that Galbatorix was paying him a visit.

"You have another son!" yelled Galbatorix again.

"I-I do?" said Morzan still half asleep. "When, how?"

"You fool! Where do you think Selena went! She was having a baby! Where did she go? I only know that you have another son…WHERE DID SHE GO!" screamed Galbatorix.

"I-I don't know….Master, might I ask, why is it bad for me to have sons?" asked Morzan, his voice drowsy.

"Because, whelp, if you have sons, then it is a greater threat to my empire! If your blood runs in their veins, then they are very likely to succeed." finished Galbatorix.

"Oh," said Morzan very plainly. "That's not good."

"I told you four years ago what I would do to you, and to that I hold, but it will be a different kind of death." and then Galbatorix vanished.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" yelled Morzan.

He looked under his bed, to find his sword, Zar'roc. He unsheathed it very quickly, and ran to where his wife was staying. Once when they were truly in love, he had taught her some magic, but now, he had to kill her. Morzan thought that it was because of her, that he had to die. Now, he only felt vengeance. So he plunged the sword into his wife, Morzan had now killed her. He quickly opened the window, and shoved her outside.

He ran back into his room, and put Zar'roc under his bed.

"Selena," he yelled running down the halls, "My wife, she has been murdered!"

Of course, nobody knew that it was Morzan that had killed her.

So the following morning, they held her funeral.

"S-She's dead!" cried Murtagh into his nanny's apron.

Of course, Murtagh was not allowed to the funeral, but he knew that the woman that he called his mother was dead, he would never see her, or feel her warm embrace around him again.


	8. Chapter 8

10 years later 

"Master Murtagh," spoke one of the women in a small tone. "We have learned that you will be moving to you god-father's house."

Many years ago, both of Murtagh's parents were claimed. His mother, killed by his father; and his father, killed by a dragon rider by the name of Brom. Murtagh had always lived in the keep that his father had owned, but know he was going to be moved to his god-father's castle.

"My god-father? I did not know that I had one." said Murtagh in a curious tone.

"Neither did anyone else" said the housekeeper, "Well, you better pack your things, your horse is ready."

Murtagh quickly packed his things. He only took one last glance at his home. He ran outside and mounted on his horse, Tornac and rode towards Dras-Leona.

As Murtagh rode, the sun began to set, since he had never stayed out on the plains for a long time, he decided to make camp. As Murtagh slept, he had a dream; a dream about Galbatorix. As he dreamt, he dreamt about what happened to his father and mother. He dreamed about Eragon, and most of all, he dreamed about what Galbatorix had to do with it all.

When Eragon awoke, he felt that someone was near him. Sure enough, Galbatorix was.


	9. Chapter 9

"W-who are you?" asked Murtagh in a worried tone.

"I am Galbatorix, your new god-father. You see, I just gave you a dream and shared all of the information that I know about your family to you. This is the only time that you will ever see me. If you ever happen to disobey me, well then, your fate may be the same as your fathers." finished Galbatorix.

Then he was gone. Murtagh did not know what to think. He scraped through his memory and tried to find the images that he had. Only the images of his father and mother came back to him. He wished not to remember his father, but as of his mother, he wanted to feel her embrace again.

As the sun rose, he broke camp and continued riding for Dras-Leona. When he finally reached the great city, he was met by one of the guards. Murtagh slowed his horse as the man approached him.

"My name is Tornac. I will be your personal trainer. Whatever you have to say, say it to me; your god-father will not have time to fool with you, whelp." Murtagh was taken back by these words. "Come," Tornac continued, "let me show you where you, and your horse will say. Speaking of horses, this is a magnificent horse; how long have you sat upon his back?"

"Five years. He was born when I was five years old. I have ridden him ever since." stated Murtagh proudly.

"Interesting…." breathed Tornac. "Follow me."

Tornac led Murtagh through what seemed to be a series of mazes. One road led to another. All Murtagh had ever known where the wide open prairies and hills.

"This is your section of the castle." said Tornac suddenly as they turned down an ally. Right here, before you step in, is where your horse will stay. Shall I enquire a mare to stay with him?" inquired Tornac.

"Yes, I am sure my horse would love having some female company." breathed Murtagh.

"Alright then, I shall make sure that one of out purest stallions stays with him. Anyhow, follow me." finished Tornac.

Tornac led Murtagh through another series of mazes, but this time, from what he had gathered, theses mazes all belonged to him.

"Ah, he we are," said Tornac at last. "Your room; this is where you will sleep and eat. Every morning from now on, at sunrise, you shall meet me by the stables where your horses are staying. Then we shall train till the moon is in the sky, only then shall you retire to your quarters. Well, goodnight; and remember, tomorrow at sunrise, the stables" finished Tornac

"Yes sir." said Murtagh. Then Murtagh slowly crept into his room, he needed his sleep. Many hours of training was waiting for him in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ugg," breathed Murtagh as he fell at out bed. "Sunrise all ready? Man, I have got to get used to this."

Murtagh slowly crept over to the wardrobe and pulled out his clothes. He quickly slipped them on. He grabbed his boots on the way out, and began to walk, and put his boots on, at the same time.

When he finally reached the stables, Tornac was waiting on him.

"Not so easy getting up, is it?" laughed Tornac.

"Uh no" whispered Murtagh, still half asleep.

"Well," started Tornac, "We are going to give your lovely horse a week's rest. How old is he again?"

"Um, he was born when I was five, I started riding him when I was seven, so, he is nine years old? Yeah, nine years." breathed Murtagh.

"Well then this horse is pretty old." said Tornac.

"Yes sir he is." whispered Murtagh.

"Anyway, let me tell you what we will be doing today," started Tornac, "First we will ride, oh, and by the way, the mare's name is Silvermoon. Where was I, oh yes, riding. Anyhow, we will ride. Then we will have sword drills. Then I shall take you on a grand tour of the city. Then we shall stop and take a break. Finally, you and I shall close the city's great doors. Did you catch all of that?" asked Tornac?

"Oh, yes sir." said Murtagh, jumping to his feet.

"Well then, let us ride." said Tornac as he jumped onto his horse.


End file.
